


His Butler Lusting

by MLou186



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Demons, Flirting, Gay, M/M, MxM - Freeform, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Romance, Teenager, Yaio, ciel phantomhive - Freeform, cielxsebastain, mature - Freeform, non-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLou186/pseuds/MLou186
Summary: Ciel is a bit older, he just turned 16. Which is quite impressive since he is a senior in high school. Sebastian noticed that he has developed an attitude problem but he could not figure out why. Sebastian  was unaware that Ciel wanted to have sex with him until recently but he still see him as an innocent spoiled brat. So what will happen when he gives into his lust?This is also posted on my wattpad account under the same user name. This version is  slightly different. Do not continue or edit without my permission. Also I know it needs to be edited, I will be doing that every now and then





	His Butler Lusting

Ciel was your average high school senior who loved skipping class and not too concerned about going to college.  Ciel was described as a shy nerd with a bad boy streak. Ciel managed to portray an innocent nerdy image to most but he was not the school bully type bad boy. He was more of the type that loved prank pulling without considering the consequences. He was no punk either and despite his small frame he could defend himself quite well. He managed to beat a few guys twice his size and actually gained a lot of respect for it so he thought but the bullies actually feared the small weird boy. Sebastian viewed him as a royal pain in the ass, he always had to clean up his mess. Ciel was always doing things that should result in detention or suspension but his teachers never believed he did such things. IF the teachers caught him the butler made sure the teachers would quickly change their mind since  Sweet little Ciel would never do such a thing.

Ciel was currently in class texting and not paying attention to his teacher. He cut a hole into his books for a place to hide his phone during each class. His teachers were always impressed with how he followed along in his book but as usual they were clueless. His parents thought he lost all of his books so of course they brought him more. Ciel stored the new ones in his locker and always changed them out before going home and if he forgot Sebastian would so he would not get into more trouble on the young master behalf.

The small blue haired boy was bored and shyly raised his hand before politely asked to go to the bathroom. The teacher looked annoyed but once she realized which student rudely interrupted her, she gave him a hall pass. The boy he been fooling round went did the same but when he saw that Ciel was heading out the buff jock went to the bathroom to rub one out then back to class.  Ciel walked passed the bathroom out the door and to the soccer field that was a few minutes away. His ultimate destination was his hidy place where his smokes and lighter was. He smiled when he saw they was still there and sat under the larger tree. He twirled it in his hands for a few moments before putting the square into his mouth and inhaling. He felt the high he was chasing only for a few seconds and swayed a little before had a coughing fit, He  then swore he would not do it again for the 6th time. He sensed sebastain was near and debated throwing the cigarettes away but he placed them back in the hiding spot. The bastard would not get rid of his items if he knew what was good for him. He chucked at his evil thoughts before heading back into the school humming a tune that Sebastain was trying to figure out. Sebastain was breathing hard, he was going through his heat after all and of course the lil brat was swaying his hips cause he knew he was being watched. Sebastain groaned in his throat as he felt himself leaking. He knew it would be too soon to, he knew he would lose control and just... The ringing of the bell brought him out of his thoughts and he quickly hurried off to fetch the car for the young master. He was quite disappointed in himself that he lost track of so much time.

Ciel entered the school 10 minutes before the bell would ring, He then gathered his items, switched his books, then headed outside to wait on his ride. He often asked the butler to pick him up in something normal but he was quite sure the man did not know what that meant. His teacher was marching behind him throwing a bitch fit but he ignored her which made it worse. He thought she really neded to get laid. She was soon in his face uttering nonsense and eventually threatened to call his parents, he dared her too. What the teacher did not know was that she would actually be talking to Sebastain. The dare and the arrival of Ciel's ride left her standing there with her mouth open. Never in her life has she seen a limo made out of gold, real gold. She watched as the butler got out then assisted the young man with getting in the car. The new teacher learned and experienced many new things since Ciel became one of her students.

"Good evening Master Ciel how was your day?" the butler sincerely asked in a smooth voice after they got into the car. "Oh just splendid Sebastain" he said dramatically clasping his hands together. "I had such a good time. I cant wait to go back again" he responded sarcastically in a high pitched girly voice. The butler sighed and mumbled curses under his breath. The boy smiled seeing his blazing red eyes in the review mirror, he always got under his skin and he loved it. However, he noticed something was different about the butler today but he could not put his finger on it. Ciel shrugged and opened the mini fridge. Several small bottles of alcohol later he was hot horny and undressing. "Oh Sebastian" he called seductively making the man shiver and mumble 'oh please not again as he let the divider window down. "Yes young master, is there something you need?" he asked in his cool and collected voice. "Why yes it is" he said playing with his hard buds and staring into the demons blazing red eyes in the review mirror. The demon shifted in his seat. " Young master, how many times must I remind you not to bother me with trivial things when I am driving, your parents would skin me alive if I was to get in a wreck" he replied in a very annoyed voice letting the window back up. The butler was soon shifting in his seat, his member uncomfortably hard. He heard the brat throwing a fit but he soon became quite which made the butler happy. He was quite tired of being teased and let on then the boy forgetting about it the next day

Once they got home the butler found out why his master was so quiet . All the mini bottles of alcohol were empty and thrown across the seat and for a split second he wondered if the boy was unconscious but he could tell he was just sleeping.  He was fast asleep after having made quite a mess that he would have to clean up. The scents of the young boy cum hit his nose and his tongue was soon licking all over his crotch making the boy grip his head and moan out in his sleep. Ciel thought he was just having another wet dream he just did not realize part of it was real. Soon Sebastian was being forced to deep throat the boy medium sized member and who was he to disobey what the boy wanted. " _ **Oh Sebastian he taste so lovely, lets just take one small piece of his demented soul**_ ' his inner demon pleaded while training to gain complete control. Sebastian ignored him as usual, it was not time. He had more developing to do before he was perfect.  _ **"Its been more than five years, just admit it you never taking his soul you fool'**_  . Sebastian internally rolled his eyes and decided not to respond, he was enjoying a lovely creamed filled treat after all. He loved how Ciel perfect penis filled his tight throat. He was always so rough with him even when would sleep walk into his chambers and abuse his throat. Sebastian never brought it up though.

He liked the boy not knowing he already had a piece of what he desired plus they both wanted to look in his eyes the entire time.  Humans also had a thing about doing things while their unconscious, he could not quite recall what the word was though ' _ **Rape, you idiot, but it would not be the boy wants you and look how his body is responding, his moans are so cute, he practically fucking your face right now, Hell i bet he would fuck you like that, wouldnt that be nice hmm?**_ ' the demon said in a very convincing way that made the demon groan and his penis get fully erect. Sebastian decided the only way to ignore the beast was to focus on the young master, his cute lil moans, the little bead of sweat trickling down his body, how hard he was chasing his orgasm. Honestly, that made his situation worse so he decided it was best to gone make the boy come.  The butler was quite aware of what state he wanted the young master to be in when they fully had sex.The demon was brought out his thoughts when the first taste of semen hit his throat, he slolwy pulled out and sucked on the boy's sensitive tip. ' _ **The time is perfect, feed us you fool!**_ ' the pushy demon demanded. ' _I said no you lust driven beast_!' Sebastian finally responded  once his throat was filled the boy grip loosened. Sebastain then took a step back, he did have a battle to win. His demon was always more pushy round this time. Once he regained control he let out a breath he did not know he was holding. "Well that was a close one" he said as if he just ran to Paris and back. He then observed the lil sleepy brat who was completely relaxed with a smile on his face.

He retrieved the robe out the back area and wrapped him in it gently. He waited until the boy was fully awake to give himself time t gain control and so he could be his usual self and fuss at him.  "How many time must I remind you that you are not the legal age and that-" Ciel was in no mood to be lectured once again and sat up glaring daggers at him. All Sebastian heard was Ciel stuttering "You just shut the fück up" before he saw his fist came towards his face. Sebastian dodged and gave a counter attack knocking the boy unconscious. "It just can not be helped" he said shaking his head as he carried the boy to his bedroom to sleep it off. Ciel was changing his clothing and hesitated when he made it to the boys boxers. His hands were trembling, he gazed over his body and felt his temperature rising He was not sure when it happened but one day he realized that the young master is no longer a boy anymore and that he was slightly attracted to him. However, he knew it was quite sick and only a fantasy, a boy would never want his worthless butler even if he is a demon. He eyed the bulge in his boxers before pulling the covers up. He suddenly hated the young master no longer needed his assistance bathing or undressing unless he was under the influence.Sebastian hurried back down cleaned the car and parked it then started dinner. The longer he was alone with a helpless Ciel the less he was able to control himself. A butler must never lose control. He hate that the little brat's parents were gone most of the time whether it was business or personal. They were currently on day 3 of being alone and he was ready for the brat's parents to return. He was sick of his attitude and stunts.

Ciel woke up in his bed fully clothed and sighed. He got drunk on purpose quite often and the dumb butler did not take advantage of him. Ciel was extremely horny since he had not had sex in months and his member was uncomfortably hard. He was tired of jacking off and meaningless sex but he had no choice since wanted someone who did not want him.He felt around in his bed for his phone. He laid flat on his back and tapped the internet icon unsure of what he wanted to watch this time. He decided the he would go for his usual demon hentai or role play porn. He searched three porn sites for 'gay demon'but came up with the same videos on each site. He went to page after page until he finally found a video he has not watched yet. He then slid his boxers down and his member sprung up like a jack in the box. He watched the video for a few minutes then closed his eyes imaging it was him and his sexy butler.

Many hours later he decided to check on the boy, he already knew he was awake due to the change in his breathing but he was curious to why he has not been summoned yet. As he made it to the top of the stairs the sound of soft feminine moans escaping the young master room made him stop in his tracks. How dare he have the audacity to sneak a girl in! He burst through the door. "SebaAhhhhh" Ciel was moaning out in pleasure but ended in shock. "Don't mind me young master , I know it is quite normal for boys of your age." the demon said in a matter of fact way seductively leaning on the door frame watching as both of the boys small hand was rubbing up and down as fast as they could. "AHH you Id-- Get Out Dam u!" Ciel mostly moaned out in a failed attempt at what was supposed to be a command, "You know young master, I would not mind assisting you." the demon said rolling his sleeves up never breaking eye contact, he licked his lips and swayed his hips, two can play the teasing game.

Ciel was so close he was unable to respond and all of certain felt quite vulnerable. He watched with a blush on his face as his butler moved his hand to the side gripper him with more force than he usually use. SEbastain loved how the boy squirmed around, he may be a lil pain slut. He then slowly pumped him up and down a few times and gradually increasing his speed then soon as the boy was about the come he let go and rolled his sleeves down and had his business as usual expression back on. Ciel swore and groaned out and frustration. He gripped himself again but could not get the combination correct"I shall return at a later time, I just wanted to inform you that dinner is ready", Ciel stared at him with a mix of lust and pure hatred, his inner demon wanted to take him then, which is also the reason he had to leave. The demon was almost in control and he knew he would mess it all up

"Your meal is right here" the boy said with a smirk on his face while gesturing to his now hardening member. The boy had came and was hard once again just thinking about the man hands touching him. Sebastian observed the scene and quickly weighed the pros and cons then exited the room without a word. Ciel chuckled when the demon let then went into the bathroom, he now knew that uptight fool wanted him as bad as he wanted him. The only thing he needed to do was lowering his inhibitions but how hard can that be when dealing with a demon. He thought of his next move while in the shower and smiled to himself. Meanwhile Sebastian was in the kitchen with an very uncomfortable hard on. He really needed to figure out how to put a stop to all this inappropriate behavior and his reactions to it without turning his emotions off. He did not want the bot think he was leading him off or as they say playing games. Sebastian barely made it through dinner and Ciel was amused by him not being as cool and collected as usual. Ciel was not being fair though since he was eating in a very sexual manner evening moaning while eating his pie. Sebastian dashed for his quarters once the young master retired for the night. He had a situation he had to take care of. He did not make things better watching the boys perfectly shaped ass go up all those steps.

 

A few days later Sebastian noticed that since the young master's parents returned he was back to being innocent again. He was so relieved that he let his guard down which had him in his current situation. The young master sneaked into his room after 2 am and was currently sitting on his stomach. He pretended to be sleep for a few more minutes just to see what he would do. He suppressed his vocal reactions as the small delicate hands ran up and down his hard member before gripping it. He guessed the boy was trying to gauge his size. Ciel then lifted off him for a few seconds and he heard him undressing. He soon climbed on top of the demon again. Sebastain opened his eyes to be meet with a glorious sight, his young master hard cock and twitching wet hole in his face. He bit his lip hard drawing blood, trying his best not to have a little taste. He was finding it quite hard to pretend to be asleep and let the boy have his way, He had to say something before he had his way with him

"Young master we can not do what you are attempting" he said lowly in a deeper than usual voice shocking him slightly. Ciel paused for a moment then continued rubbing and gripping on the hard member underneath the mans bottoms. He waited for to be pushed off and once he wasn't he started undoing his belt then his zipper. He was moving so fast so close to what he wanted. He would be happy of he just got a chance to hold and taste it. "Your job is to serve me in anyway, is it not ?" the boy challenged as he slipped his hand into his boxers then pulled the member out carefully. He stared at it like it was a piece of art and touched it carefully as though he was not just about to rub his skin off a few moments ago.

 

His delicate touches and light licks and kisses was a sensation that was quite unusual but very pleasant. The demon was quite use to everything being fast paced and rough. "Young master , I really need you to stop what you're doing" ''He said slightly arching his back once some of his lust filled fog cleared . ** _Oh no , you started it you idiot, just give me control. I will give him what he need.'_** his inner demon said quite tired of this game ** _._**   Sebastain mouth was protesting but his member was begging for more and he was going to give it to that brat. The boy was quite aware that the demon could have been stopped him if he really wanted to. "Sebastian, its a little too late for that" he said in a low sensual voice before taking as much of his dick into his mouth that  he could while jacking the parts that would not fit.

SEbastain laid back enjoying the sensation for a few moments while running his hands up and down the boys ass legs and penis. Ciel was loving the way he touched him and became even more turned on. " **Eat the booty you idiot, how else we going to fit** ' his inner demon said rolling his eyes. Sebastain obeyed him for once and  leaned up pulling the boys hips backs some. He kissed on the back of his creamy thighs then bit and kissed on each cheek earning cute little moans from the boy and a more intense blow job. He was jacking faster and forcing more into his mouth making hot gagging sounds. He fought the urge to buck his hips. Sebastian long thick tongue took a slow licks up and down from the boys crack to his small penis making him moan and shiver. His precum tasted delicious. He wrapped his tongue around the boys member then took it into his hot mouth sucking him backwards which was something Ciel never done before. Ciel arched his back momentarily removing the mans penis from his mouth and using his hands to jack him off slowly. 

Sebastain could tell the boy was about to come and swallowed him, soon as he hit the demons thought he exploded. If Sebastain was not holding him up he would be flat on his face from the intensity of his climax. Sebastain grinned to himself and gave the boy a few seconds to breath. He gripped his member and put it near the boys mouth who immediately opened it. "Suck!"  was all the demon commanded and Ciel obeyed.  Sebastain then started licking the boy up and down again but soon concentrated on that cute twitching hole of his. He licked and sucked on it lightly before slowly pushing his tongue inside making the boys breath increase. He lightly rubbed the boys hard member to distract him and once he was relaxed he pushed all his tongue inside and twirled it inside him enjoying the taste. Ciel elbows became weak and his face landed on the butler thigh, his tongue felt so good and so weird at the same time and he was being stretched open.

"AHH SEbastainn... MMMMM ...." the boy moaned repeatedly grinding his ass in the man's face. Ciel soon was sucking and jacking the huge penis as fast as he could, he wanted to taste him again. This caught Sebastain by surprise, he threw his head back as he felt his orgasm build up. Ciel noticed that his moans and grunts were becoming more and more animalistic the closer he was to coming. When he was finally able to deep throat him he swore the man switched languages and he was quite right because the butler let the demon slip out and he was ready to play..

  *Using more as a reference to Sebby's form for this fan fic, just add some small horns*

The demon was quite excited, he has not had full control in in decades. Ciel head was pushed down roughly as the demon roughly fucked his throat before giving him the most cum he ever received from him. Ciel was unable to breath for a moments and he panicked slightly, of course the demon picked up on this and let the boys head go. He could not kill the lil human that fast, he has not had any real fun yet.He picked the boy up off him and sat him next to him facing him. Ciel took big gulps or air as his throat and lungs burned. He a few tears coming out of one of his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. Once his breathing was even they both sat there staring at one another. He did not expect to get this far and started to wonder what his demon form is like since he never been exposed to it before and Sebastian only refer to it as an animal. 

" _ **Oh young master**_ " the demon said laced with pleasure " ** _You're mine now and that idiot wont stop me this time_** ' he said with A grin  on his face with his fangs and sharp teeth showing. Ciel nodded unable to form words as he unconsciously backed a way a few inches away from the sexy beast.  He did get the urge to grab his clothes and run but he also knew he just may have gotten himself into a sticky situation. ** _'Oh dont worry that pretty little head of yours the idiot made me promise not to eat that delicious soul of yours_** ' he said annoyed but he had to agree he wanted to play with their little mate. ' _you better not or I swear I will never let you out_ -' Sebastain stated now being the inside  voice watching the demon. ' ** _yea yea now buzz off'_** the demon internally responded he was quite a busy man with things to do. He watched Ciel curiously once the words registered he seemed to relax some and quietly said 'ok" looking at him. The demon smelled the boys arousal when he first made his appearance so he was quite confused to what he was so anxious about. 

"D **on't be afraid now, my dear Ciel, is this not what u wanted**?" he said an octave lower and ended with a demonic chuckle. Ciel bit his lip and looked over his body, he thought 'fuck it' and moved closer to him slowly reaching out to touch the now larger penis. He looked in the demon;s swirling red eyes guaging his reaction as he climbed on top of him breathing heavy straddling his thighs. He was now jacking off to the sexy demon and moaning his name. The demon was pleased with this reaction. Seconds later the boy was on his side and a thick tip was pushing inside him He no time to be delicate and all romantic, thats for virgins and this boy clearly is not one. Ciel was happy he prepared some before sneaking in but he soon realized he did not prep enough, the man was much bigger than he thought. Tears ran down his face as the massive head forced its way inside him, the tip was always the worst. Many moans, yells, and sheet gripping moments later the demon was all the way inside in him which made both of them hiss. Ciel was being stretched open more than ever before and Sebastian was being tightly squeezed by the boys tight warm hole. The demon was tired of Sebastian constant bitchin about him being rough so he  waited a minutes  so the boy could get adjust. The minute felt like 5 to Ciel the huge member was throbbing hard like a lipstick size vibrator and was directly on his sweet spot. He was a squirming moaning mess. "Please,,," the boy moaned lolwy. " ** _Please what_**?"  the demon responded quite amused, he did not expect the boy to beg. "Fuck me, chocke me, make me yours daddy" The possessive demon groaned and Sebastian sighed, the boy had no idea what he just did but he did find it incredibly hot. "As you wish young maser' the demon said in a seductive voice before as he started thrusting fAST hard and deeep into the boy forcing him open. Ciel head flew back and he gripped the sheet harder as his hard peñis leaked like a faucet, he always liked it rough.

"Sebastian! Wait -Ahhh -Noo-Stt- Yess!" the young boy kept repeating as the was pounding him and almost constantly hitting his sweet spot. Sebastian thought the boy really should be careful about what he asks for. The demon rolled on his back pulling Ciel with him 20 minutes later. Ciel spun around carefully with the member still inside him, he refused to let it out even for a few seconds especially since he was now used to it. Sebastian gripped his hips as he slowly moved his hips while licking his lips and moaning lowly. When Sebastian started moving his hips he fell on top of him. He rested on his elbows while moaning in his ear. Sebastian turned his head and lighly brushed the boy's slightly swollen lips. Ciel hips started moving up amd down faster as the kiss deepened. He never felt such heat and passion in a kiss before. His long tongue was sp delicate. Ciel liked his fang before breaking the kiss, he did not want to come so soon. The feeling was getting overwhelming. The demon arms gripped his ass and he started thrusting hard and deep inside him . Ciel moaned and groaned loudly as tears of pleasure escaped his eyes. Sebastian moans turned to slight growls that made the boy shiver buy they were quite sexy to him. Ciel then kissed and sucked on the demons neck until felt the member pulsing inisde of him. They came at the same time and ciel fell flat on him exhausted.

Ciel was awaken by Sebastian 20 minuets early for school confirming that he was not dreaming and he already knew he wanted to talk about their 'immoral act'. "Young master we must discuss what occurred earlier in the day" he said frustrated following Ciel into the bathroom who has been ignoring him for 5 minutes. After Ciel peed and washed his hands he finally said something since he was sick of the man denying his feelings for him. Ciel backed Sebastian into the door and smiled up at him "I'm not much in the mood for talking but" he said smoothly undoing sebastian pants. Sebastian sighed pushing him out the way and turned to leave. Ciel smiled getting exactly what he wanted, he closed and locked the door before he could open it then yanked his pants down. Sebastian did not have boxers on.

"Do you care to explain where the rest of your uniform is at?" Ciel asked in an annoyed voice while rubbing each cheek. Ciel member then came alive. "Oh young- No dont get the wrong idea" he said in a trembling voice trying not get hard. "I was rushing and forgot them" he finished pushing his ass back and bending slightly. "Is that so?" Ciel asked playing Sebastian little game as he ran his hard member between his cheeks squishy them. " Honestly young master, there is no need to tell your parents". Ciel smiled to himself moving his hips faster as he came. Sebastian was quite surprised the boy had came already but soon felt his hard tip slowly pushing on his ring of muscle. "Oh don't worry, im sure we can work something out" he said casually as he breached the ring of muscle and slowly pushed inside the warm tight passage. "Fück Sebastian you so tight" Ciel hissed out grabbing his hips enjoying the mans moans and grans. He was quite sure he must was not an bottom often because he was quite different earlier but it always may be due to his human form.

"Ohh Ciel! Faster! Harder!" the Sebastian ordered moving his hips bringing the boy out his thoughts. Ciel smiled his butler was quite the słut. He gripped his hips and thrusted as hard and fast as he could breathing hard. Sebastian hair started to grow longer and Ciel quickly gripped it while pounding his sweet spot. Sebastian held onto the wall and watched his hard member bounce from the momentum. He removed one hard and started jacking his member. Ciel pulled his hair harder as his climax built and soon filled Sebastian hole completely up. Sebastian came seconds later and Ciel pulled out and walked towards the bathroom. Sebastian felt his master cum run down his legs and smiled, he looked at the time then used his abilities to get the young master ready and transport him to the school.

As time passed the routine became Ciel sneaking into Sebastian's quaters and 'taking advantage of him' and Sebastian waking the young master up early to talk about his 'unwanted acts' . Some days Sebastian would let him inner demon take control and Ciel would always call in sick the next day to school usually unable to walk but that is how he wanted it. The demon could have easily healed him but he always said something about wanting to feel it to know he was destroyed, silly humans.

Ciel parents and friends were quite impressed with his improved behaviors. His good boy image was all that could be said about him and it was all to his butler.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note

Finding what I think is Sebastain true form is very hard, I see him in so many different ways depending on my ships and his role. However I do have a favorite image of what I believe Sebastain true form to be:

 

 

Also I was considering the following photo as well as his demon form in this fan fic but I decided to stick with an actual Sebastain 

 


End file.
